


primeval100 drabble collection

by becbecboom



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/pseuds/becbecboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles written for the primeval100 community on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's never been a girly girl. AU where Caroline went after Abby, not Connor.

Sugar and spice and everything nice, cookies and cream... Abby spun around into a high kick, foot hitting the bag with a satisfyingly resounding impact. She was never going to be a girly girl, she accepted that. She just wished other people could accept it.

Like the hot girl in pink leggings staring at her from across the gym. 

"Nice form," the girl said. "How do you get that extra force at the end?"

"It's all in the hip," Abby replied, demonstrating.

The girl mimicked Abby's move as she approached, the curve of her hips swaying. She smiled. "I'm Caroline."


	2. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Helen together through the anomaly.

She hadn't come willingly, forced through the anomaly with the blade of Helen's knife at her throat. The fragmented light had flared behind them, vanishing into nothing.

Abby couldn't survive on her own, she knew. Not yet, at least, so she waited.

The days passed; weeks, months. A fire glowed down to embers in the dark as Helen sat silent on a fallen tree trunk, Abby beside her on the ground. She rested her head on Helen's thigh, sighing in pleasure as Helen gently teased the knots out of her hair. 

It was the strangest thing, what you could forget.


End file.
